Playing for Keeps
by sizzlinginsane
Summary: Where Sanada Genichirou is being relentlessly pursued. When everything falls in favor of Atobe Keigo. And tennis is somehow part of the show. - SanadaxFem!Atobe


**Title:** Playing for Keeps

 **Chapter:** 1/?

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Characters:** Sanada Genichirou and a female Atobe Keigo

 **Note** : I'm keeping Keigo's name as is, so lets all pretend its a unisex name.

 **Summary:** Where Sanada Genichirou is being relentlessly pursued. When everything falls in favor of Atobe Keigo. And tennis is somehow part of the show.

 **Playing for Keeps**

"She's here again, Genichirou."

Sanada knew what awaited him, as his friend, Yanagi Renji, spoke those foreboding words. He turned around to see the unwelcomed visitor.

She was easy to spot.

In her school-issued Hyoutei uniform; the brown plaid skirt, the crisp white shirt with the emblem in the left breast, and brown tie. It was a very unflattering uniform, yet on her it was anything but. She could probably make anything look good. Her blonde-brown hair was shoulder length and framed her face artfully. Big blue eyes were razor-sharp and never missed anything. And her smile could only be described as self-assertive.

She walked into the Rikkaidai tennis courts as though she owned them, her gait spoke of an innate grace and wealth.

She stopped a few feet from him and said as a greeting, "That last return was a bit sloppy, Sanada. Are you perhaps loosing your touch with the wind?"

Sanada crossed his arms and frowned disapprovingly. "Atobe Keigo, contrary to what you might believe you cannot enter the courts as you wish."

A national level player, she has led her team to three consecutive championship titles. Making her the number one female tennis player in Japan. In a school where men outnumber women, she quickly rose to the top of the spectrum. She has revolutionized Hyoutei as the first female student council president. A self-claimed Queen, she rules her queendom with icy composure and unwavering courage.

Atobe smiled enigmatically, "I thought I'd come and check you out. See if you haven't gone rusty now that the tennis season is officially over."

Sanada knew Atobe liked to get a rise out of him. Her purpose for coming to Rikkai was always the same, it seemed she made it her goal in life to antagonize him as much as possible. And she was proving to be a distraction, he saw as his club members all pause in their activities, their heads turning to look at her. Wherever Atobe Keigo went, her presence alone demanded absolute attention.

He ordered them all to get back in the game or they'll be running laps. Once that done, he turned to Atobe and said, "If all you came here to do was observe, then do so outside the fence, in the stands, quietly."

An impossible task, there was no such thing as 'quiet' when it came to Atobe. He doubted she even knew the meaning of the word.

She took a step closer to him. "I came here to invite you—"

"No." He cut her off, swiftly.

She narrowed her eyes, her voice clipped. "Listen to what I have to say before making your decision, Sanada."

"My answer won't change, Atobe. Don't waste your breath nor my time."

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she glared at him. But then she relaxed her stance and tilted her chin up. "Do you want to play tennis with me?"

It was still the same request. Sanada sighed, "I won't play with you Atobe, no matter how many times you ask."

"Wrong Sanada. I didn't mean a match, what I want is to form a doubles team with you." Atobe smirked, "Be glad that I thought of you for this new adventure of mine."

Sanada frowned.

She pulled out a folded paper from her pocket and held it up between them. "There is an upcoming tournament for mixed doubles, it's under nineteen, so we'd be playing against high school students and college level players. What do you say? Want to win this with me?"

Sanada listened to her, she spoke as if this tournament was already in the bag. He couldn't deny that it had actually sounded interesting.

The paper was plucked from her hand as a new voice joined them. "Sounds like fun, count me in. I'll play with you, Kei-chan."

Atobe glared annoyingly at Niou Masaharu, the resident silver haired prankster. "Don't call me so familiarly, Niou."

Niou grinned in response and wrapped an arm around her, whispering closely to her. "We'll have to be more familiar if we're to play together."

She brushed him off of her, and said icily, "I want someone whose tennis will compliment mine, Niou. I have no need for tricks on the court."

 _Compliment_? Where on earth did she go off thinking their tennis was compatible? Sanada has seen how Atobe plays. She was a showoff, liked being the center of attention. She was aggressive and liked exploiting her opponents weaknesses. To him, it seemed like Niou would be the perfect partner for her. They both could fool around with their adversaries.

Her blue eyes turned to him, as though she could read his mind, she said, "Don't assume you know all about my tennis." She pointed at him and smirked. "And don't you dare back out from this challenge, Sanada. I'll be waiting for you to join me."

And with that said and done, she walked away.

Once she was out of sight, Yanagi, whom had remained silent throughout the whole exchange, finally spoke up. "What do you plan to do Genichirou?"

Sanada and Niou turned to Yanagi. Not really sure how to respond, Sanada kept quiet. On the other hand, Niou said, "If it were me, I wouldn't hesitate to spend time with her. I'd take any chance I can get."

"She's not for you, Niou." Yukimura Seiichi said, appearing out of nowhere. He took the paper from Niou's hand and gave it to Sanada. Smiling, he said, "we Rikkaidai never back out of a challenge, right Sanada?"

"A-ah." Sanada took the paper hesitantly. Unfolding it, he read the details of the tournament, looked like she was saying the truth.

 **tbc**


End file.
